


Daydreaming

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance, Keith is a daydreamer baby, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos era, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Una pequeña culpa adentro le decía que girara la cabeza y prestara atención a lo que explicaba el profesor en la pizarra.No quería volver a ese viejo hábito de la escuela.Pero el viejo Keith soñador seguía allí.





	Daydreaming

Palabra #25: Misión espacial

Detalles: in canon, pre-kerberos era.

Extensión: 1680 palabras.

**_Daydreaming_ **

 

Con la mejilla en su mano y mirando a la ventana, la hora era más intangible todavía. Una pequeña culpa adentro le decía que girara la cabeza y prestara atención a lo que explicaba el profesor en la pizarra.

No quería volver a ese viejo hábito de la escuela. A fin de cuentas, estaba en el Garrison y tanto la exigencia del programa, como esa sed de demostrar cuánto merecía estar allí hacían relucir su lado más competitivo.

Pero el viejo Keith soñador seguía allí.

Aunque en ese pasado tan fresco, no siempre lo que hurgaba dentro su cabeza eran sueños.

A menudo, por sobre esos sueños de ser libre, de no estar en un aburrido salón oyendo tediosas clases de Lengua, se le colaba el anhelo de volver a ver a su papá y de conocer a su mamá. Imaginaba ese cliché de picnic o acampada a la montaña con los dos y la felicidad adentro se entrecortaba por esa infinita soledad.

Y la soledad se volvía temores, inseguridad, ira, rabia, confusión.

Soñar despierto no siempre es bueno.

Y en uno de esos días de mirar a la ventana y soñar y recordar, alguien le miró.

Ignoró esos ojos clavados fugazmente sobre él, también hizo lo mismo con el barullo de sus compañeros de clase.

¿Un examen? ¿Un videojuego? ¿Misiones espaciales? ¿Galaxy Garrison?

Ni sabía que sería de él al entrar a la preparatoria como para creer siquiera si ese fulano chico uniformado y ese tal Galaxy Garrison tenían cabida en ello.

A lame suelas como James seguro les iría bien allí, él no era así. No se creía tan inteligente, aplicado ni hábil.

De tanto soñar despierto se había dormido sobre sus metas y ambiciones. Realmente, Keith no tenía nada sobre lo qué pensar.

Sólo soñaba mirando a la ventana.

Papá está vivo, mamá también.

Pero esa voz a sus espaldas, amable, dócil, creyó en él, y de las manos sobre esos controles, comenzó a creer en sí mismo.

Hubo sus detractores como era de esperarse, se trataba de Keith Kogane y ese sujeto sonriente amable no era más que un pobre ingenuo que no le conocía todavía. Robó su auto, queriendo darle la razón a la directora y a la vida de que era así: no era lo que él esperaría de un cadete.

Sin embargo, esa mano siguió extendida. Y permaneció de esa forma meses y meses más. Y la mano que estrechó se hizo abrazo, se hizo risa, se hizo complicidad, se hizo su más grande amigo y mentor.

Y, todavía, a gusto con lo que aprendía, con uno que otro compañero de clases al cual considerar amigable y una meta a débil trazo en su cabeza, estaba mirando a la ventana.

Volvía a soñar despierto, a fantasear cosas a simple vista imposibles.

—Joven Kogane —le llamó el profesor, interrumpiendo su explicación. Keith sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente— Si la clase se le hace tediosa puede retirarse —retó.

—No, profesor Dos Santos, disculpe —cortó con una tenue reverencia.

El hombre le dedicó una última mirada desdeñosa y prosiguió.

No lo culpaba, no era un estudiante modelo como James o como él.

Como Shiro.

Pero era inevitable mirar a la ventana y soñar despierto con la libertad. Era algo inherente de él y no sabía por qué. Su futuro no estaba encerrado entre cuatros paredes y frente a un escritorio, su futuro tenía que estar más allá del cielo, ahí por donde nacen las estrellas.

De cuando en cuando, los recuerdos tristes aparecían, así como la soledad y el dolor. Pero su nuevo sueño favorito tenía un tinte más dócil, capaz de arrullar todo eso atrapado adentro.

Uno que le hacía sonreír sin darse cuenta, entrecerrar los ojos a la ventana y dejar de mirar al desierto del pasado para hacerlo al cielo azul.

Un sueño que, a diferencia de los anteriores, sí podría hacerse realidad al caer la noche.

Al acabar las clases e izarse el toque de queda nocturno, unos nudillos tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Keith saltó de su escritorio y abrió, recibiendo esa sonrisa jadeante de lleno.

—¿Vamos? —ensanchó la sonrisa, tintineando las pequeñas llaves frente a él. Keith parpadeaba sin poder creerlo— Prometí que iba a enseñarte —recordó travieso, descolgándose el maletín con los telescopios y entregándoselos a él.

—Te meterás en problemas por esto —atinó a decir apenas, colgándose al hombro el maletín tras colocarse a las prisas la chaqueta.

—Es parte de ser oficial del Garrison el buscar la aventura —burló, escurriendo por la puerta.

—Y el peligro —fingió regañar, sacándole una risita por lo bajito. Keith de puntillas le siguió, cuidándole las espaldas.

—También —llevó su mano hacia atrás, atajando la suya. Keith ruborizó, con los ojos clavados a esa mano que le sostenía y menos a su deber de cómplice en el escape— Mientras no me sueltes estaremos bien —cuchicheó, apretando su mano. Keith asintió, entrelazando los dedos, afirmando ese agarre— Así tendré a quien culpar —añadió, llevándose un golpecito a la espalda en medio de su risita tenue.

Burlaron los profesores centinelas y después a los vigilantes a las afueras de la academia. Shiro como estudiante ejemplar y ahora recién graduado se conocía todas las debilidades de esa Fortaleza.

Cruzaron la pista de despegue de los cazas hasta alcanzar la hilera de garajes, en donde avionetas de prueba, naves experimentales y simples armatostes se hacían lugar. Shiro abrió la puerta de un garaje y la empujó hacia arriba.

Keith contuvo el aliento de fascinación.

—La otra motocicleta está averiada —dijo Shiro, empujándola afuera.

—¿O la averiaste tú? —recordó con una risita, recordando cuando en medio de la madrugada y con chichones en la frente Shiro había llegado a su habitación. Entre regaños, burlas y mucho hielo en una bolsita, le curó los moretones.

—¡Shh! —chistó sonrojado— Que era un secreto —murmuró.

—No importa, con una nos arreglamos —encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Sólo con él se le hacía tan natural algo así; sonreír.

—Qué bien que digas eso —le lanzó los lentes protectores— Porque tu conducirás.

—¿Qué? —atajó y retrocedió—¿Shiro…? ¿E-Estás seguro? —tanteó.

—Si puedes repetir lo mismo que hiciste con mi auto, no moriremos —rio, encogiendo de hombros. Sin embargo, el chico dudó— Vamos, Keith, creo en ti —murmuró, haciéndole subir la mirada con la suavidad de su voz y firmeza en su mirada— Lo harás excelente —estiró su mano hacia él.

—Bien… —contuvo el aliento y la tomó, apretándole con fuerza.

Mientras no le suelte, estarían bien.

Tras una rápida revisión de seguridad, le hizo una zancadilla para que subiera. De un salto Shiro hizo lo mismo detrás.

—Estos son los manillares, con ellos aceleras —indicaba, señalando cada parte al muchachito nervioso. A sus espaldas, Shiro sonrió al darse cuenta— Aprieta la palanca de embrague para desacoplarla —instruyó lentamente, tomando de sus manos y guiándole hacia dónde tocar. Keith sin ser capaz de respirar se dejaba, relajándose al tacto de sus manitas entre las suyas y el mentón a su hombro— Ahora… con el pie. Yo me encargo —pateó el pedestal de metal, ladeándose la motocicleta y alumbrándose cerúleas las turbinas. Keith sobresaltó, pero ese brazo a su cintura le sostuvo— Mantén los ojos en el camino —le dijo, a lo que él asintió rápidamente. La máquina ronroneaba debajo de ellos y al ras del suelo levitaba— Lentamente… —llevó sus dedos a la palanca del inicio, ajustando el brazo a su cuerpo para que no resbalara— Suelta la palanca—Keith la soltó y regresó a los manillares— ¡Acelera! —sonrió.

Y de un rugido la motocicleta salió despedida por la pista.

Parpadeaba incrédulo. El aire fresco revolvía sus cabellos y la risa jubilosa de Shiro vibraba contra su espalda. Sus manos más grandes envolvieron las suyas encima de los manillares, manteniendo estabilidad y guiándolos fuera de la pista hacia el desierto.

—¡Lo estás haciendo genial! —elogió a su oído por el viento azotar sus rostros y minimizar su voz.

—S-Shiro… pero si todo lo estás haciendo tu —le miró de reojo y luego a las manos firmemente puestas sobre las suyas. Su calidez se sobreponía al frío viento que sacudía su ropa y despeinaba sus cabellos.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Los dos! —rio, haciéndole sonreír— Acelera, ¡que no tengo cincuenta años!

Keith con esa osadía que había sido detestable para cualquiera, menos para él, reclinó sobre el asiento y apretó los manillares. Sus ojos miraban al frente, sus labios sonreían con arrogancia juvenil. La risa de Shiro se entremezcló con la suya.

Al frente, el desierto y el firmamento añil tachonado de constelaciones, era uno solo.

No necesitarían de esos telescopios para ver las estrellas en aquel cielo despejado.

Ese calor a sus manos era guía, pero ahora había florecido dentro su estómago.

Dentro y fuera de él.

Parpadeó de golpe.

—S-Shiro… —miró a los manillares donde sólo sus manos estaban—Shiro ¡¿Cuándo tú me solt-¡?

—Te dije que lo estabas haciendo genial —su voz cantarina resonó a su oído— No mires hacia atrás —Keith todavía sorprendido regresó la vista al desierto rocoso— Estoy contigo, Keith. No tengas miedo —por último, dijo esa voz, estrechando los brazos a su cintura.

Sonrió y aceleró, despegándose aún más del suelo en medio de ese grito de libertad a sus espaldas.

El calor sobre sus manos dejó de ser tan necesario.

Las brasas adentro de él eran suficientes para no perder camino.

El latir desbocado a su pecho también. La fiereza con la que redescubría la libertad, la fortaleza y el amor.

Un camino donde el desierto del ayer y el futuro tan prometedor sobre sus cabezas tenían cabida para él.

Para los dos.

—¡P-Pero no tan rápido! —carcajeó Shiro con un deje de nerviosismo. Los brazos apretados a su cuerpo y la mejilla a su hombro le hicieron carcajear con la carita arrebolada.

Atrás.

Ya no tenía por qué mirar hacia atrás.

Y soñar despierto era hacerlo.

Esa noche con la brisa nocturna y la arena dorada besándole la cara, Keith dejó de ser un soñador, para volverse un hacedor de ellos.


End file.
